


anything

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oisuga Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru is willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this actually like two weeks ago (and technically at work no less) and i'm tired of waiting to publish it. this is for the third oisuga week (so happy there's been a _third_ week like how fuckin cool is that) day 6: date! 
> 
> this is prolly actually the only thing i'll be posting for this week so hopefully enjoy~

It was just like when they were kids: Koushi alone at a table, minding his own business as he studies, Tooru appearing out of nowhere to pound his fist on the table, a determined expression on his face. Koushi looks up from his notes and stares at Tooru. 

"We are going on a date!" 

Koushi almost thinks about tilting his head to the side and repeating what he had asked when they were kids. _"What's a date?"_ Tooru's poor explanation still makes him laugh. 

But instead, he simply raises an eyebrow and says, "We just went on one yesterday." 

Tooru's determined expression fades away as he pulls out a kitchen chair and slinks into it, shrugging. "Yeah, but I'm talking about a _fancy_ date Kou-chan." 

"What, was the dinky bowling alley not fancy enough for you?" 

"Kou-chan, please," the deadpan expression on Tooru's face has Koushi laughing. 

"Okay, where do you propose we go then?" 

"Now, don't be alarmed--" Tooru starts. 

"Oh boy," Koushi drops the pencil he was holding and leans back in his chair. _Here we go._

Tooru spreads his hands out in front of him, his fingers stretching across the table in all directions. "There's this restaurant that just opened up. It's like, white tablecloth and eight different types of silverware fancy. And I think we should go." 

"I can already tell you we wouldn't even be able to afford the water." 

Tooru purses his lips and nods, like he knew Koushi would mention something along those lines. He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms across his chest. 

"I am willing to cause a distraction at the end of our meal so that you can leave and I will be left behind doing dishes until I pay off our meals." 

Koushi blinks. "What." 

Tooru lifts a hand and gives it a little shake, his nonchalance throwing Koushi off. "Or I could just use the money I've been saving up for the past month from my paycheck and tips and hope that it'll cover everything. We just won't be able to order their best stuff." 

Koushi blinks again, his lips slowly sliding into a smile. His head finally tilts to the side and his shoulders slump, suddenly overcome with love for the man in front of him. 

He already knows the two of them don't have the right clothes to blend into the type of place Tooru is talking about, but he doesn't mention it. It'll just add another layer to their evening. Maybe they could even make fun of the people who do dress up. Koushi can already feel the embarrassment seeping in, followed by the thrill of what's to come. 

"It's a date."


End file.
